Training of Keys 14
by chumble
Summary: disclaimer i dont own any of this but posted to help out a friend


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Harts please support the official release. And this is a hidden story. NO NAMES WILL BE GIVEN

1. Break the orbs

"Master what are we doing today?" I asked him wondering just what I was supposed to do ever since I started my training I've had to wake up early. "We're starting your tests today. Ready?" Master said summoning white orbs. "Ya!" I said waiting on the signal to start. "BEGIN!" Master shouted as I summoned my key and attacked the orbs before destroying them all easily.

2. Break the explosive orbs without magic

"Well that was fast." Master said impressed. "Of course." I said waiting on the next test. "alright then try this. You cant use your magic on this one." Master said summoning red orbs. "whenever you're ready." I said excitedly. "BEGIN." Master shouted with a smirk. "Alright!" I said running up to one of the orbs but before I could swing my key at it, it exploded sending me flying into a wall. "What the heck was that?" I asked standing back up barely. "You cant get too close to these orbs or they explode but when the key makes contact the vanish without blowing up." Master said with a smirk. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT!" I shouted angry that he kept that info to himself. "Your enemies wont tell you what they're doing why should I?" Master said with a smirk. "Fine be that way." I said throwing my key at him and since he was standing behind the final orb they all vanished and he caught it and tossed it back.

3. Chain effect break the orbs with one blow

"Ready for your next test?" Master asked seeing I was exhausted. "Sure why not." I said sarcastically. "That's the spirit." Master said summoning 10 green orbs scattered around the room. "it only takes one swing to destroy them when you can do it in one you will pass." Master said smirking. "Here I go." I said swinging my key and breaking one of the orbs but it just reappeared. "Of course you'll half to do it in one or they reappear." Master said his smirk widening into a grin. "Fine then. Let's put my brain to the test. That orb took a moment to vanish and it rolled a bit when I hit it. Hmmm." I said thinking out loud then walking to left side of the room and counting to the third orb and smacked it hard enough to send it completely across the room causing it to hit other orbs and creating a sort of domino effect and they all bounced and met in the middle of the room where they all vanished at the same time.

4. Riddle test 1

"Good. Here's your next test. A riddle from me to you. Passed on from master to apprentice for 249 generations of key. Are you ready?" Master said with a smile. "So long as I don't half to swing at anything ya." I said dropping my key dubbed the blooming rose due to my arms being tired. "Good now: What is the purpose of the key?" Master said giving the riddle. "Huh? That's it? To unlock things." I said as if it was obvious. "No try again." Master said with a sigh but was still smiling.

Of course I couldn't figure it out that day and he gave me 3 days to figure it out so anyway onto more important things…

"Hey! What are you doing out here it's supper time aren't you going to join us?" Mistress asked me as she walked by. "I don't wanna eat until I figure out that riddle." I said with a determined look on my face. "Well you cant think on an empty stomach. So what riddle did he ask you?" Mistress said happily she was always kind to me and the others. "What is the purpose of the key." I said still trying to figure out what the answer was. "well what do you think it means?" Mistress asked as she walked over and sat down beside me. "I said to unlock things but that's not the correct answer." I explained. With a sigh. "that's close tell me what kind of thing do you think of when you hear unlock?" Mistress asked with a smile. "Umm. Well I'm only 10 but things like locks or in our case hearts. And hearts lead me to think of relationships. Relationships in politics can mean either creating an ally or an enemy. Though I scratch out enemy due to not being allowed to fight for no reason. So then I think of allies, having allies means your friends with them and being friends means you don't fight with them a lot and fighting can mean war. Since an ally isn't someone you don't wanna go to war with, that makes me think of doing the opposite of war the opposite of war is peace. So I guess to create peace. And keys are also used to lock things witch means to secure something. So I guess if you were to create peace you wanna maintain it 'To Secure Peace' I guess would be my answer now." I said looking at mistress before getting up. "Wow all that from one word? AND you got the correct answer from it." Mistress said with a smile. "I DID? YEA." I said running inside and telling Master my answer and getting a happily received congratulations and hug from my efforts and getting the correct answer.


End file.
